


Fellowship Restored

by Metize



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DPS role quest Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, First Time, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, No one has written about these two yet?? i have to do everything myself in this house smh, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Touch-Starved, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 2: Hickey"Do… you like me?" He sounded ridiculous"Wicked white, aren't you dense." Lanbyrd smiled and leaned into him to whisper "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, little lordling."His voice sent shivers down his spine, his legs spread a bit on instinct wanting the warrior to slot himself between them, seeking some sort of relief to his growing erection."You're right, you know. I was really jealous of that friend of yours" he said nuzzling his blue hair feeling the man squirm against him "I've never been one to share what's /mine/."orLue-Reeq's ex-partner gets jealous. Fix-it of sorts, they apologize to each other and fuck.
Relationships: Lue-Reeq/Lanbyrd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951909
Kudos: 13





	Fellowship Restored

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 done!  
> I actually really like this one, this is unexplored ship territory, the rarest of the ships. I hope you enjoy it, thank you for any feedback. It's always appreciated.

“Hey, little lordling”

The voice called from behind Lue-Reeq, he instantly recognized it as the one of his former companion. His ears twitched at the nickname and he didn’t bother turning back from his table to look at the man behind him. He was eating damn it, The Wandering Stairs was his safe heaven couldn’t he have this at the very least?

“What do you want, Lanbyrd? I’m busy.” the miqo’te said.

The Hume approached his table, having the audacity to sit next to him.

“You’re literally here eating like you always do” he snorts at the implication “I hope I’m not stealing your precious Warrior of Darkness’ favorite spot”

“Is this what this is about? Well, my friend’s not here right now, feel free to kindly sod off.” he sneered at the other man

“No, it’s… Ugh, why are you always so difficult?” He sighs, his hand adjusting his fringe. “I’m here to apologize, Reeq.”

He stilled himself, his tail no longer swaying and his ears perked in curiosity. Apologize? Lanbyrd? He stared at him, not responding, just waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

“Thank you for saving me and my party from that sin eater and I’m sorry, I was being a petty arsehole after we disbanded our party. I had no right to treat you like that and for that, I apologize. I was just… Fuck Reeq, I was just so fucking hurt.”

“Hurt?” his ears pressed down against his hair “You keep saying you were in it for the money.”

“If that was the case I wouldn’t have looked for you again. I kept challenging you and teasing you, I got better as a hunter thanks to you, in a way.” He sighed and stared at the other man “You acted like an entitled arsehole and discarded me seeing as I wasn’t good enough, I don’t know, I thought we were partners.”

“I’m… I never knew you felt this way.”

They stayed in silence for a moment. The things left unsaid between them finally coming out, there was a relief, but a tinge of pain.

“And then you go and replace me with that Warrior of Darkness of yours.” Lanbyrd crosses his arms and looks away.

Lue-Reeq’s ears perked up and he smirked playfully at his former partner.

“What is it, you’re jealous of them or something?”

“Of course not!” he scoffs at Reeq “When it’s all said and done I was yours first so I’m obviously the superior partner.”

They smiled at each other and for a moment they were companions again, two strong hunters side by side and maybe even…

“Friends?” Lanbyrd extended his arm offering his hand to the miqo’te. As he did so, the man before him started tearing up. “Oh, fuck, Reeq. Come on, you don’t need to…”

“Lanbyrd I’m so sorry I kicked you from the party, you’re a really good hunter!” He sniffled and babbled, letting out everything he had to say “I thought you were gone forever because of Andreia and having to fight you like that was heartbreaking and-”

The Hume couldn’t stand the miqo’te speaking in that hoarse voice threatening to break down into full-on sobbing. Pulling at the man’s blouse he shut him up with a kiss.

Lanbyrd was kissing him! This was really happening, not only did he forgive him but he was straight up kissing him! His lips felt so soft against his… 

"Come on let's head to the pendants, I'd rather not have an audience…"

Lue-Reeq took his hand and they headed to the inn. He wondered what the Hume meant, he hoped he would kiss him again, he didn't even remember when the last time someone touched him like that.

His father had tried setting him up with some other Free citizen women from Eulmore, but his dates wouldn't hear about his bounty hunts or his bow training, so that went nowhere.

They went into Lanbyrd's suite and the bard was immediately pushed against the wall. For a second he was intimidated, which turned him on way too much.

"Do… you like me?" He sounded ridiculous

"Wicked white, aren't you dense." Lanbyrd smiled and leaned into him to whisper "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, little lordling."

His voice sent shivers down his spine, his legs spread a bit on instinct wanting the warrior to slot himself between them, seeking some sort of relief to his growing erection.

"You're right, you know. I was really jealous of that friend of yours" he said nuzzling his blue hair feeling the man squirm against him "I've never been one to share what's _mine_."

Lue-Reeq's breath hitched at the word, he couldn't take it anymore he pulled at Lanbyrd's top, pulling him into another kiss. His kisses were eager and desperate, he didn't even know he could feel a need like this. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feeling bold he pulled at the ribbon that held Lanbyrd's ponytail up. His dark cascaded down and fuck he looked so hot like that.

  
  


"Do you want to be mine, Reeq?" He asked him, grinding his erection against his bulge. Reeq groaned and nodded as an answer but that wasn't good enough. "Say it to me, use your words."

"Lanbyrd, please make me yours… please" he begged, any other time he'd be embarrassed but right now Lue-Reeq couldn't care less.

The Hume trailed his kisses down his neck, he started biting the Seeker's skin sucking marks, tainting his body.

"Going to mark you all over… Everyone's going to see you and know you belong to me."

Lue-Reeq groaned under his touch, feeling Lanbyrd's hands sliding under his blouse feeling him up and arousing him more and more.

Purple hickeys colored his neck, the warrior smiled proud of his work and peppered small kisses to soothe in case it hurt too much.

One of his hands started palming at Lue-Reeq's bulge feeling him over his pants.

"Lanbyrd I've never… this is…" he tried to say, mind foggy with arousal and need. "It's my first time doing something like this."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. There's no need to rush things."

It felt so good to just be held, Reeq was sure he wouldn't last long under his touch. They undressed themselves quickly, yearning the feeling of warm soft skin.

"Here's what I'm going to do today, I'm going to hold both of us in my hand and I'll jerk us off. You're going to come right against my cock and leak all over my hand, does that sound good Reeq?"

Fuck that sounded perfect, Lue-Reeq couldn't trust his voice and just furiously nodded at his partner's dirty words. They freed each other from their breeches, Lanbyrd pressed their members together, rutting against each other.

Lue-Reeq's moans filled the room, he couldn't hold it in even if he wanted to. The warrior's hand was so warm, holding them perfectly and it all felt so good. 

Lanbyrd retrieved his hand, Reeq groaned in protest and watched as the other man sinfully licked the palm of his hand before returning to his ministrations. 

The slickness of his hand sent Lue-Reeq over the edge in just a couple of thrusts, his moans getting louder and his nails digging into the Hume’s back. He came screaming Lanbyrd’s name, shaking with pleasure as he felt the strings of cum dirtying his hand.

“Mine, mine, you’re all mine now, Reeq… f-fuck…” Lanbyrd stroked himself to completion looking at his partner’s eyes, taking in his blissful hazed face drunk on the afterglow.

\----

In the morning Lue-Reeq encountered the Warrior of Darkness themselves as he was leaving the Pendants.

“Oh! Did you and Lanbyrd make up?” the hero smiled at their friend.

“D-did you-!?” His tail stood up in shock “see inside my head?”

The Warrior smiled and just pointed at their neck. Reeq immediately connected the dots in his head and tried to adjust his blouse’s collar to hide the evidence of his debauchery. “Oh! Haha, something like that… yeah.”


End file.
